


like father like son

by 7simp1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	like father like son

I was born under the shady dark red moon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit. . 

My father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. My mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty.

Every day I ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. My favourte is a fetishincandesent blue jacket that reaches down to my angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. I take long walks at the kingdoms dark forrest where I am acoompanied by my faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), my faithful companion ferral dire lionworf.

But one day I was walking down the beach and then I saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all. 

Oh faithful Jortfulljitar! I said!   
Jortfalhitr looked at me with his great dark eyes and snuffled up to me in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast I evaganlised in my head. But I must have said it out loud because behind me a mysterious voice said Thats indeed a great and vicious beast you have there.   
It was Eren Yeager!

I had heard of Eren Yeager all this time but I had never met his! I wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that he existed in this dimension! My father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that Eren Yeager lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting. 

But I cared for none of that. Because when I saw Eren Yeager, I was burning in his the great round orbs of his soul that was embedded deeply wthin his head.   
After what seemed like many eternitys we were awoken from our mutational dream we were having together. Because.......!!  
Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it rapped open!

From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm I saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( I think it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them.   
I was flabbergasted. I reached out from my blue jacket and I held before more the AllDUst that my mother had enstruated to me so long ago. I held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that my mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar!   
JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of my father and my father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (my father is really old you see, like the Doctor!)

\---  
Eren Yeager stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Carla Yeager again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable monarchs they came creeping forward till they filled His brain;

Carla Yeagers smile shined like crystal, as impressive as a saturn, it filled the hanger and Eren Yeager was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Carla Yeagers eyes were like balloons.If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Carla Yeagers legs were like a diplodocus. Straight and tight.

Carla Yeagers chest was like a Unicorns. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Eren Yeager not be helpless in the face of that?.  
I mean, sure, Eren Yeager and Carla Yeager had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night.  
Before things got too messy Eren Yeager snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Carla Yeager would be back. Would He be able to resist next time?  
\---

Fortunately Jean Kirstein worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Grisha Yeager's ruffians.   
Their search led to a gay night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Shiganshina. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Shiganshina. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Eren Yeager's Titan shifting I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.  
And Jean Kirstein would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both stripped and squeezed into their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Jean Kirstein looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.   
I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore incandesent blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking strips and gave Jean Kirstein the same treatment. Jean Kirstein gorgeous eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a lovely combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Oh hell, Grisha Yeager could wait. Now I looked upon Jean Kirstein with lust filling my bait. Grisha Yeager could be taking over the world for what I cared, now it should be all about me and Jean Kirstein. 

But little did I know that in fact Jean Kirstein had been lusting after me as well! With force and lust Jean Kirstein threw me onto the closet and thrusted himself right into me. I moaned. We came. Then we went off and defeated Grisha Yeager.  
\---  
Interlude:  
Eren Yeager was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of Carla Yeager. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!  
\----  
\---  
And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.  
Eren Yeager gazed at Carla Yeager.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like a 4x4 Eren Yeager was pulled towards Carla Yeager. It was a like infiltration in a war. It was a like a dessert eagle piercing through His heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets.  
There was No resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered.

Carla Yeager looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along.  
Of course. How could Eren Yeager have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex.  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Carla Yeager had known all along.  
"I knew" Carla Yeager said.  
"oh" Eren Yeager said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Carla Yeager wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Eren Yeager like a wild manatees.  
At some point their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the pashioning  
He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. Sunday. maybe more.  
But this was now now.   
Eren Yeager and Carla Yeager together at last!  
They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits.  
They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. Eren Yeager inserted his bit into Carla Yeager. Then Carla Yeager inserted her bit into Eren Yeager. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used)

Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at eachother longingly.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.

Eren Yeager took one last look at Carla Yeager.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Eren Yeager"

And then they departed.  
\---  
So we defeated Grisha Yeager and everyone was satisfied!

Grisha Yeager: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!  
Me (Ebony): No No, back into your coffin!  
Grisha Yeager: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!my scones wont fit!  
Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!  
Me: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!  
Grisha Yeager: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!  
Me: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?  
Grisha Yeager: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!  
Me: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!  
Armin Arlet: chotto mate-ah!  
Grisha Yeager: huh ;^_^;   
Mikasa Ackerman: domo desu-ka @_@?  
Me: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!  
Armin Arlet: well, I want you, how about that?   
Armin Arlet winked at me, but I wasn't into men .  
But Mikasa Ackerman was all hot 'n that, I thought. So   
I Left the fanfic and looked for a nice bed to crawl into together and maybe more Me: Oh definitely more, I'm going to rip your clothes off and rub my yoni and your Welly Top until we achieve perfect femlovin'!

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.  
Grisha Yeager: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


End file.
